Todesserweihnacht
by magie1
Summary: Der Dunkle Lord hat zur seine Todesser Weihnachtsfeier eingeladen, mit Wichtelgeschenken und allem. Ein gewisser Professor für Zaubertränke kann das zuerst kaum glauben... Mein Beitrag zur WeihnachtsChallenge 2006 bei www.severussnape.de.vu


Kurzgeschichte als Beitrag zur Weihnachts-Challenge 2006 von http://www.severussnape.de.vu

**Inhalt:**  
Der Dunkle Lord hat zur seine Todesser Weihnachtsfeier eingeladen, mit Wichtelgeschenken und allem. Ein gewisser Professor für Zaubertränke kann das zuerst kaum glauben...

**Disclaimer: **  
Alle Figuren und Orte gehören nicht sondern Joan K. Rowling. Ich borge sie mir nur und werde sie mit möglichst wenig Kratzern zurückgeben. Ich verdiene leider kein Geld hiermit.

* * *

Severus Snape saß in seinem Kerker und grollte. Oh, wie er diesen Muggelkram hasste! Da hatte er sich den ehrenwerten Posten eines ehrenwerten Professors an einem der konservativsten Zaubererinternate besorgt, um endlich dieser Welt zu entgehen, die ihm so seltsam fremd, so peinlich skurril und oftmals prosaisch töricht erschien, und nun holte sie ihn hier wieder ein.

Mit Dumbledores Tod hatte die Veränderung begonnen. Lucius Malfoy war Zaubereiminister geworden und hatte Minerva McGonagall in den Vorruhestand verabschiedet. Die Todesser hatten die Mehrheit im magischen Oberhaus, dem Parlament der Zaubererwelt, gewonnen.

Vor dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke stand eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey auf dem schweren, eichenen Tisch. Mit dem Wink seines Zauberstabes ließ er den Korken aus der bauchigen Flasche heraus springen. Ungeduldig griff er nach ihr und goss sich das Glas voll, präzise bis zum Eichstrich.

Angefangen hatte alles recht harmlos. Die neue Miss Soundso, eine dürre Hexe, die seit dem Beginn des Schuljahres die Schülerinnen und Schüler der oberen Klasse in "Muggelkunde" unterrichtete, hatte Arthur Weasley an die Schule eingeladen. Der fanatische Irre hatte sein Sammelsurium an Muggelartefakten überall in der Schule verteilt und den Schülern empfohlen, sich mit dem Gebrauch dieser Dinge zu beschäftigen.

Er nahm einen großen Schluck. Der Whiskey brannte wie Feuer in seiner Kehle, doch der zweite Schluck schmeckte erfahrungsgemäß viel besser.

Und nun hatte diese plötzliche Vermuggelung - er zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als ihm dieses Wort durch den Kopf schoss - bereits dazu geführt, dass der Dunkle Lord von seinen Standpunkten abfiel und plötzlich mit Dingen daherkam, die Severus Snape als Kind schon gehasst hatte, als sein Vater vergeblich versucht hatte, einige der Muggelgebräuche in ihrer Familie einzuführen.

Weihnachten beispielsweise. Mit dem ganzen Tannebaumkram, Engelzeug und Sternenmist konnte er überhaupt nichts anfangen. Der Yule-Ball war ja noch ganz okay, gewesen, und die Gesellschaft von Madame Pince war nicht das einzige gewesen, dass ihm positiv in Erinnerung geblieben war.

Er hatte schon gedacht, seine Ohren seien einem Verwirrungszauber zum Opfer gefallen, als der Dunkle Lord persönlich verkündet hatte, dass sich die ganze Todessergemeinschaft am Samstag vor Weihnachten im Nebenzimmer einer Todesserwirtschaft in der Nokturngasse zu einer Weihnachtsfeier einzufinden habe.

Der verwirrte Blick einiger anderer Todesser hatte ihm bestätigt, dass seine Ohren in Ordnung waren. Ein Schlitten mit Rentieren, voll mit silbernen Glöckchen erschien vor seinem geistigen Auge, gelenkt von Wurmschwanz, der neben den Dunklen Lord auf dem Schlitten saß.

"Und zur Feier des Tages habe ich mir etwas besonderes ausgedacht", hatte der Dunkle Lord mit feierlicher Stimme verkündigt, "wir werden ein Weihnachtsspiel improvisieren und uns gegenseitig Wichtelgeschenke machen."

Severus Snape spielte mit dem Glas in seiner Hand, die ein wenig zitterte. Mit Grauen dachte er daran, wie erbost seine Mutter reagiert hatte, als er ihr damals zu Weihnachten ein Geschenk gemacht hatte. Sein ganzes Taschengeld war dabei drauf gegangen. Lucius hatte ihm die Summe zu einem erbärmlichen Kurs in Muggelgeld umgetauscht und er war in eines dieser Kaufhäuser gegangen, um seiner Mutter mit einem wohlriechenden Haarspray eine Freude zu machen.

Rasch ertränkte er die Erinnerung mit einem weiteren Schluck Feuerwhiskey und betrachtete die Aufzeichnungen, die vor ihm lagen.

Er sollte als Meister der Tränke für die Todesser einen Weihnachtspunsch mischen. Nun, das Rezept, das er von dieser Miss Soundso erhalten hatte, war nicht weiter kompliziert. Rotwein, Feuerwhiskey, Zimt, Nelken, Kardamom und Zitronensaft. Er überlegte einen Moment, ob er den Geschmack nicht noch mit frischer Minze anreichern sollte, verwarf diesen Gedanken aber wieder. Stattdessen war ihm die Idee gekommen, ein Pulver aus getrockneten Glühwürmchen zu erstellen, so dass der Punsch in den Bechern blass bläulich leuchtete.

Vielleicht keine schlechte Wahl, zudem Narcissa Malfoy angedeutet hatte, dass der Gänsebraten, den sie in dem Restaurant zubereiteten, ein Gedicht wäre.

Der Professor nahm einen weiteren Schluck von dem Feuerwhiskey, der ihm langsam in den Kopf stieg.

Vielleicht musste er sich doch in der Nokturngasse nach einem Wichtelgeschenk umsehen. So sehr er sich das Gehirn zermarterte, aber es fiel ihm einfach nicht ein, was er Wurmschwanz, den er mit einem Wichtelgeschenk bedenken sollte, schenken sollte.

Den Tipp hatte Madame Pince ihm gegeben: In der Woche vor Weihnachten war in der Winkelgasse Weihnachtsmarkt. Die ganze Gasse sollte in farbigen Lichtern erstrahlen, und kleine, bunte Stände zum Kaufen einladen. Vermutlich hatte sie recht, wie in so vielen Dingen, in denen er sich so schrecklich ungeschickt vorkam.

"Zieht einen Namen", hatte der Dunkle Lord seinen Todessern befohlen. Reihum hatten sie in den Lederbeutel gegriffen und einen schwarzen Stein mit einem Namen gezogen. Wie sehr erinnerte ihn dieses Ritual an jene Auswahl, als sie einen Freiwilligen für einen feigen Mordanschlag gesucht hatten und Severus den Stein gezogen hatte, mit dem er zum Mörder erwählt worden war.

Er leerte das Glas mit einem Zug und stellte das leere Glas vor sich hin. Nachdenklich betrachtete er es. Wie viel hatte sich seit jener Nacht verändert! Und dennoch, er sehnte sich zurück nach der Vergangenheit, auch wenn er unter ihrer Last manchmal beinahe zugrunde ging.

* * *

Beschwingt wandelte Severus durch den Saal. Die Todesserweihnacht war überraschend anders, als er es sich zuhause in seinem Kerker ausgemalt hatte. Er nahm einen Schluck von der bläulich schimmernden Flüssigkeit aus seinem Glas, die angenehm warm die Kehler hinunter rann. Sein Weihnachtspunsch war ein voller Erfolg geworden. 

"Severus, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie so ein geschickter Punschmischer sind", hörte er noch Madame Pinces Stimme säuseln. Er hatte glücklich gestrahlt und ihre wunderbare Gesellschaft während des gesamten Essens genossen, ja sie hatten sogar miteinander getanzt, als Lucius Malfoy dieses Muggeldings dazu gebracht hatte, wie eine komplette Blaskapelle zum Tanz aufzuspielen.

Lucius hatte natürlich mit seiner Gattin Narcissa getanzt. Narcissa trug eines dieser silbernen Cocktailkleider, die Madame Malkin erst seit kurzem in ihrem Laden führte, und in dem sie absolut hinreißend aussah. Und heute hatte sie ein Lächeln im Gesicht, an das Severus sich beinahe nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Um genau zu sein, er erinnerte sich überhaupt nicht daran, dass Narcissa ihn jemals angelächelt hatte, vor allem wenn ihre Schwester Bellatrix bei ihr gewesen war. "Severus, das Rezept musst du mir verraten!", hatte sie gesäuselt.

Er ging hinüber an den Tisch, auf dem der große, silberne Kessel stand. Heute war er mit Punsch gefüllt. Mit einer Schöpfkelle füllte er sein Glas noch einmal und nahm einen Schluck. Langsam spürte er den Alkohol, aber heute blieb der übliche Weltschmerz, der ihn sonst beim Trinken überkam, gänzlich aus.

"Severus, du hast dich heute mal wieder selber übertroffen!", rief ihm der Dunkle Lord zu, der in einer Gruppe seiner treusten Anhänger plötzlich vor ihm stand.

"Ich danke, mein Meister", antwortete Severus und verneigte sich tief, "ich habe nur meinen bescheidenen Teil dazu beigetragen." Voldemorts Lob bedeutete ihm mehr als alles andere.

"Ach papperlapapp", widersprach ihm der Lord und klopfte ihm vergnüglich auf die Schulter. "Außerdem möchte ich, dass du dir endlich dieses ständige 'mein Meister' und 'ehrwürdiger Lord' abgewöhnst. Nenn mich Tom!"

"Sehr gerne... mein... ich meine... Tom", stammelte Severus und erhob sein Glas, um mit dem Dunklen Lord auf ihre Freundschaft zu trinken.

Sie plauderten eine Weile, dann machte sich Severus auf die Suche nach Madame Pince, die sich schon vor einer ganzen Weile entschuldigt hatte, um sich die Nase zu pudern. Dabei lief er Wurmschwanz in die Arme, dem er den ganzen Abend aus dem Weg gegangen war.

"Mensch Severus, das... dieses... Feendings", begann er.

"Feenstaub", verbesserte ihn Severus. In seiner Verzweiflung hatte er bei Borgin & Burkes ein Tütchen dieser äußerst kostbaren Zutat für viele äußerst interessante Zaubertränke erworben und sie Wurmschwanz als Wichtelgeschenk geschenkt, obwohl er sicher war, der unfähige Zauberer wäre nicht in der Lage, es von Fischfutter oder Drachenpulver zu unterscheiden.

"Ja richtig, Feenstaub", wiederholte Pettigrew dümmlich. "Schätze, das kann man immer mal gebrauchen. Für nen Trank oder so..."

Typisch Wurmschwanz, dachte Severus und ließ ihn stehen. Er grinste innerlich wenn er daran dachte, welche Summen manche Tränkemeister für das kleine Tütchen ausgegeben hätten.

"Da bist du ja", erklang die Stimme von Madame Pince hinter ihm. Er wandte sich zu ihr um und sah sie an. Das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht verlieh ihren sonst so harten Gesichtszügen einen ungewohnten Charme.

Sie hob den Becher mit dem Punsch und sie tranken beide, lachend, scherzend.

Ob die Dosis Serenity-Serum zu hoch gewesen war? Severus verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder. Sorgfältig hatte er berechnet, wie viel er von der kostbaren Essenz, die in geringen Dosen Heiterkeit und Freude auslösen konnte, dem Weihnachtspunsch beimengen durfte. Bis jetzt war er mit der Wirkung sehr zufrieden. So entspannt hatte er die Todesser noch nie erlebt.

Wenn er nur die kleinste Vorstellung davon hätte, was er mit dem DVD-Player anfangen sollte, den er von Lucius Malfoy als Wichtelgeschenk bekommen hatte!

ENDE


End file.
